Messenger
by Katrara
Summary: why do adults feel the internet is dangerous, u never know who your talking to in the chats, is this good or bad, oneshot: itasasu uchihacest lemon


WARNING INCEST, YAOIM BOYxBOY, BROTHERx BROTHER, ETC. . . DONT LIKE DONT READ!!

Hmmm I wonder if theres anyone new on messenger tonight.

I went to turn on my computer, opened my music player and went into the messanger.

Same old people. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru.

I went into another chat area to find some newer people. I think I'll change my screen name to 'Avenger101' instead of 'SasukeDark Prince' I don't know who all is on this chat so I don't want them knowing who I am just incase there annoying.

I signed on and went to the group chat.

Avenger101: Hi so r all u new here

EvilTeen: eh switching from old chat server

PuppetzRuler#1: yeah we heard this place was way koolerz and so far it is

ArtExploderFan: i luv how u can pull up lil chats with private ppl here

Avenger101: yeah once u make friends w/ some ppl tho u can add them az friends and youll b able to know when ev they sign on even when they change the screen name since u get access to personal profile

EvilTeen: rlly now, can u add mii

Avenger101: can i talk to u a bit first

EvilTeen: -- fine

Avenger101: wat i nvr said i wouldnt add u

EvilTeen: sarcasm dude

Avenger101: well i dont know u yet so how was i suppose to know

PuppetzRuler#1: well i g2g ill b on tommorow w/ same screen name

ArtExploderFan: hmm well i gona go check out who all else is here, i saw some ppl in chat to the extreme room

Avenger101: o yeah thoz r soma mii buddz

ArtExploderFan: o kwel

Man these people sure are new but o well, I wonder how well ArtExploderFan will get along with the others.

'PuppetzRuler#1' has signed off

Well that's one person down.

'ArtExploderFan' has switched to 'The Extreme Chat' room

And two down.

'EvilTeen' has invited you to a private chat.

Hmmm what the heck, got nothing to lose.

I went and clicked exsecpt.

EvilTeen: so am I allowed to ask u ur LAS

Avenger101: sure but only if i get to ask u bk

EvilTeen: sure

Avenger101: okay than, Konoha, 14, guy

EvilTeen: okay than, well im alwas moving sooo no exact location but right now i close to Konoha, 18, guy too,

Well he's a little older than me but o well I don't think I need to worry bout a stalker.

I continued talking to the guy for a while.

Avenger101: so u single

EvilTeen: no but y u asking, u gay or somthing

Avenger101: im not obliged to answer that

EvilTeen: thats a yes than

Avenger101: i nvr said yes

EvilTeen: yes but if it was no u woulda just so and plus i use to hav a lil bro who i new would just end up gay

I got quiet for a moment, it was weird, he had a little brother too, and I am gay and my brother Itachi would be the same age as him.

EvilTeen:ello o.O

Avenger101: srry just thinkin, hey wait u said u had a bro wat happend to him

He paused for a moment, and I was really curious.

Finally he replied.

EvilTeen: to b honest idk

Avenger101: how dont u

EvilTeen: u want the honest truth

Avenger101: umm sure

EvilTeen: u gotta sware u wont tell, bro promise

Avenger101: ur from konoha rnt u, that somthin we do in this village

EvilTeen: yeah i am from the village

Avenger101: ur a rouge ninja rnt u

EvilTeen: yeah, dont tell anyone u talk to that i a rouge tho, not even PuppetRuler#1 or ArtExploderFan okay

Avenger101: they w/ u

EvilTeen: yeah

I couldn't believe it I was talking to a rouge ninja, from my village, I just couldn't help myself from asking the question he would probly never answer, whats your name.

Avenger101: whats ur name, plz

EvilTeen: -rolls eyes- u rlly think i gona tell someone in my village i wanted in

Avenger101: prolly not, since i am a ninja too, xD dont worry i dont even know who u r so u dont gotta worry bout mii coming after u, ive proly talkd to hunderds of rouges on this chat and never knew it.

EvilTeen: man u sure r trust worhty

Avenger101: well yeah, i think it comes w/ bein gay

EvilTeen: true, and if u want the truth, i gay too

Avenger101: seriously

EvilTeen: yep

Wow who woulda thought I'd meet some gay, rouge ninja guy, from my village, that I could talk to.

It was time to have some fun now.

Avenger101: does that mean I can flirt with u

EvilTeen: depends how good a flirtr r u

Avenger101: dependz how good u want mii to b

EvilTeen: oooo u r good, lets c if u can handle mii

Avenger101: vry smooth

EvilTeen: i know we should so hook up somtime

Avenger101: o yes, evryone would so wuv mii too hook up with a rouge nin

EvilTeen: well i will b right outside your town tommorrow

Avenger101: seriously

EvilTeen: o yes

This guy was asking me out I think, and I was gona say yes, I'm going insane but I havn't had a boyfriend in ages and really am getting annoyed being alone.

Avenger101: are u asking mii out

EvilTeen: yes, u mind an older guy

Avenger101: nope

I just made a date with a rouge ninja, I'm insane.

Avenger101: where shall we meet and when

EvilTeen: umm u know the small outpost town a lil wayz from the village, how bout there tommorrow outside the enterance to it at 6

Avenger101: okay i know that place and ill b there, xD im so insane right now

EvilTeen: u wana join the club

Avenger101:ooooo i like the orginality

EvilTeen: o u will learn I am vry original

Avenger101: well i better go bye

EvilTeen: c u tommorrow baby

I signed off giggling and went to bed

The next day I got out of the village at about 5:30 and was outside the entrance of the small outpost town at 5:58.

I had tighter jeans on with my ussual blue shirt and a black hoodie with the hood up.

Checking my watch to see it was 5:59 I started to look around. Than suddenly felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an alley.

"You Avenger 101" the man asked. "Why yes I am, you wouldn't happen to be Evil Teen" I asked him.

"yes I am" he responded

He took my hand and gave it a light kiss and we sat down to talk.

He had a black cloak on with red clouds and a straw hat on so I couldn't see his face and he couldn't see mine, but for some reason I felt like I knew him.

It was almost 9 and I was getting cold, I snuggled a little closer to my mistery date and he put a arm around me, "Cold" he asked in the tone I felt as though I knew.

"Yeah, my hoodie isn't that warm and. . ." I was cut off as a cat and dog came running by and ran straight through a puddle getting me soaked. I jumped up and my secret date stood up. "Eh if you were cold before your gona be even colder with that wet hoodie on" He commented. " I know, it's just ermm. . ." I couldn't think of the right words. I mean the guy was my date and I felt unbelievable safe around him, but he was still a rouge ninja from my village. Luckily he knew what I was trying to get across.

"You just feel jumpy showing your face to a rouge ninja from you own village uh, but to be truthful I would never hurt you, I don't know why but I feel like I've known you for a long time"

"What I wanted to say perfectly" I replied back. Turning my back I lifted the hoodie, revealing my blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Before I could do anything more my date was spining me around hugging me for dear life, than I got scared. "Sa. . .Sasuke" he whispered.

He knew my name, I was scared now. How did he know my name, than he did it. I felt to fingers poke my forehead and I looked up under the hat, whispering "Itachi".

I WAS ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER! But somehow it felt so right and obviously he thought the same since he had almost imediatly leaned down kissing me. I slowly started to lean up into him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he gently licked my lower lip wanting entrance to my mouth. I allowed and he french kissed me a little hard but I still loved every second of it.

I slowly started to move my hands down from around his neck to pulling off his cloak, as it hit the floor with a light ruffle. Itachi started to kiss me more franticaly, and I returned the favor kissing him back.

I pulled away for a second to yelp as the cold steal wall of the alley hit my cold back as Itachi slid a hand under my shirt and lifting it over my head and tossing it with his cloak. By this point I was moaning plenty too.

I saw a devilish smirk cross his face as I moaned out "It. . . It. . achi". I had a feeling he was planning somthing in his mind but I didn't care all I wanted was to kiss him forever. unfortuantly the kiss ended soon but that didn't mean he left my body.

Slowly he went down and kissed down my jaw line and onto my neck, sucking here and there. My face was a full on blush by how hot my face was and I was trying to desperatly to get his shirt off.

Just as I succeded, he pulled me down to the ground kissing down to my chest and stomache, before moving back to nibble on my ear. Laying ontop me I slid my hands onto his beautiful chest, tracing the muscels. I could feel his hands sliding down to my groin and soon felt my pants being undone.

Gasping at the touch of my aniki gripping onto my hard erection I started moaning more and more as he played with me.

"T...take them o. . .off" I begged as Itachi's hand slid out of my pants and tugged of my pants.

"How bad do you want it otouto" he purred into the ear he was nibbling on before going and sucking on my neck and nipples. "So. . .soo much aniki. . .mmmmm. ...please...ahhh...I need you" I was starting to beg, I couldn't believe I was begging my brother to fuck me, I was insane.

He obliged though allowing me to pull off his pants and boxers and he finished removing my clothes. Spreading my legs apart he slowly entered my virgin body.

"Aghhhhhhh Itachi!" I nearly screamed as he went completly inside me. The pleasure washing over my body was insane. Slowly after I'd adjusted he started to move. Both of us moaning and groaning in pleasure as Itachi found my sweet spot.

Arching my back up into his touch I moaned out his name, yet again as he began slamming into that spot. I couldn't even keep my eyes open through the pleasure.

I felt my stomach tightening as my orgasim finally came, quickly followed by Itachi's.

We layed in the alley for a while catching our breathe before getting dressed, and deciding our next date.

This was so the best blinde date of my life. 


End file.
